Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. Identification of which blocks of memory are bad may be necessary for decreasing the risk of losing stored data. For example, blocks that are identified as bad may be avoided entirely. while good blocks or blocks that are not identified as bad may be used without restrictions. Further, when the number of bad blocks exceeds a specified limit, the memory die may be rejected as having insufficient capacity.